


Daily Rituals

by eleni459 (quietcuriosity)



Series: Turbulence and Tranquility: 30 Kisses for Anemone and Dominic [5]
Category: Koukyoushihen Eureka Seven | Eureka seveN (Anime)
Genre: Canon - Anime, Community: 30_kisses, F/M, Struggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-14
Updated: 2007-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietcuriosity/pseuds/eleni459
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the simple things must come with struggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=30_kisses)[30_kisses](http://www.livejournal.com/users/30_kisses/). Theme #28 - Wada Calcium CD3
> 
> Note: Artistic license when it came to the pills. I googled the prompt but I'm still not exactly sure what the real things are like.

“Please stay put. This will just take a minute!”

As with any other occasion, she didn’t listen. Anemone bolted from her bed and made a quick dash around the room. Her eyes scanned each and every crevice for a place to hide, her body vibrating from the tension. Dominic could only smirk. Her room was mostly bare. Unless she wanted to hide beneath Gulliver, she had nowhere to turn.

“This isn’t fair!” Her legs seemed to give way beneath her and she slid to the ground in a pink puddle. “Why, why, why,” she screeched, pounding her fists against the floor.

“I don’t understand what’s so unfair about this,” said Dominic as he walked forward. “I’m just here to give you your calcium pill.”

“They’re disgusting and icky…like chalk. Besides, I have to take millions of pills just like these every day. How many pills do you take a day, Dominic?”

“I…um…well, I take none. But I’m not like you.”

“Really?” she sneered. “What makes you so special?”

“I didn’t mean it that way. You’re certainly more important than I am. Everyone depends on you. You have to be strong. And that’s what makes us different. Nothing rides on my shoulders. You need to be healthy enough to carry on.”

She stared at him a moment, her eyes narrowed down to sleek purple slits. Suddenly, she shrugged and shot her hand out in front of her. “If you insist,” she said softly.

“Thank you for being reasonable,” he said with a sigh. He dropped the pill into her hand and watched as she immediately popped it into her mouth. But any relief he felt vanished as he watched her swish the pill between her teeth. “No, Anemone! You shouldn’t…”

But it was too late. The pill snapped in two. With a sour look, she swallowed. Casually, she rose to her feet and, with hand extended, said, “Come here, Dominic. I’ve got something to give you.”

Had Dominic been prepared, he would have run. But he stood there, stunned as she reached out and grabbed hold of his arm. After a sharp tug, he found that they were soon eye to eye. She pressed her lips to his, mouth slightly open. He barely noticed when the small pill fragment slipped onto his tongue. But once he detected its acrid presence, he couldn’t forget it. Anemone pulled away. He knew that she was watching him struggle with the disgusting little thing. But he couldn’t let her see how much he hated it. He mustered up all his defenses and swallowed it without a show.

“What do you think?” she asked with a smirk.

“It’s…it’s a bit bitter.”

“Remember that next time, ok.”

With a straight face, she turned on her heels and skipped back to her bed. As she slipped onto its sleek surface, Dominic couldn’t help but notice her smile. Wide and bright, it seemed to light up her whole face. It seemed to say that she had won. Dominic didn’t bother to argue with it. He had to go. _Surely_ he thought _there must be something to get rid of this taste!_


End file.
